Drevas lancia di malachite
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30696 |no = 1184 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Drevas, sconfiggendo uno dopo l'altro i loro vari discepoli, divenne l'incubo degli dèi. Nonostante i suoi poteri gli consentissero di sbaragliare gran parte delle divinità, alla fine dovette soccombere di fronte al Sacro Imperatore. Il Sacro Imperatore, ritenendo uno spreco permettere che i poteri di Drevas morissero con lui, decise di imprigionare la sua anima all'interno di una lancia. Secondo la leggenda, da quell'arma si levava la voce di Drevas, che ancora cercava di liberarsi dalla sua solitudine. |summon = Ho sentito una voce... Una voce che trascendeva il tempo... Voglio scoprire a chi appartiene... |fusion = Grazie... Finalmente so cos'è la gratitudine... Immagino sia un sentimento che nasce spontaneamente... |evolution = Detesto la mia solitudine... Puoi aiutarmi a uscire da questa condizione? Io e te potremmo diventare amici... |hp_base = 5138 |atk_base = 2083 |def_base = 1947 |rec_base = 1639 |hp_lord = 6821 |atk_lord = 2624 |def_lord = 2487 |rec_lord = 2100 |hp_anima = 7713 |rec_anima = 1682 |atk_breaker = 2862 |def_breaker = 2249 |atk_guardian = 2384 |def_guardian = 2725 |rec_guardian = 1981 |hp_oracle = 6761 |def_oracle = 2368 |rec_oracle = 2457 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Natura eterna fiammeggiante |lsdescription = Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato - Aumento del 30% dei PS massimi e DIF - Riduzione del 15% dei danni di fuoco e terra |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Giada di Mistral |bbdescription = Potente combo di 13 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato e contrattacca con un'anomalia di stato casuale sotto attacco per 3 turni - Leggera riduzione dei danni da acqua e tuono per 2 turni |bbnote = 15% chance to reflect Injury, Sick and Weak, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 10% reduction |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Accordo Libre |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta i danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato e contrattacca con un'anomalia di stato casuale sotto attacco per 3 turni - Leggera riduzione dei danni da acqua e tuono per 2 turni |sbbnote = 160% boost against status afflicted foes, 15% chance to reflect Injury, Sick and Weak, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Lancia Ailanthus: Drevas |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta i danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato e contrattacca con un'anomalia di stato casuale sotto attacco per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost & 50% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Fino a che non ci rivedremo |esitem = |esdescription = Annulla tutte le anomalie di stato - Aggiunge la rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |eseffect = * |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * |sbb10 =* * |ubb1 =* * * |evofrom = 30695 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Creatori di Sfere, parte III |addcatname = Drevas3 }}